


Unique or Freak

by CrimsonFantasty



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFantasty/pseuds/CrimsonFantasty
Summary: Female reader point of view. You were born a freak. Now kicked out of your home you work as a waitress where you run into Dean, Sam and Castiel.





	1. Discovered

_you're a monster ___

___I dont know how i've put up with you this long ____ _

____> em>Get out of my house freak! ____ _ _

_____It'd been almost a month since your mother had kicked you out of the small, crumbling second floor apartment you had both inhabited. You weren't all that surprised really, she'd never been affectionate. That was your fault, your were the one born a freak after all. Normal people were born with a head two arms, legs, a torso and that was that but you'd gotten two extra parts. You'd gotten a pair of six foot, pitch black wings whose tips reached just above the back of your calves. In hind sight they were pretty cool. Cause they could like carry you and you could fly with them they just. They made you different. People feared different. Different was wrong and what people feared they abused and killed. In a way it was good she'd kicked you out. It was your new beginning._ _ _ _ _

_____There had been some pretty freaky murders recently. Bodies found in allies with the necks all chewed up and bodies completely void of blood. It was a hot topic at the diner you'd found a waitressing job at. You were fortunate the owners were willing to hire you, being only fifteen and all. There was a small ally out back of the diner and on breaks when your wings would get stiff you'd walk out back making sure to prop the door open, almost closed so no one could accidentally see, remove your long dark ocean blue coat and flex your wings._ _ _ _ _

_____Three men had been hanging around the diner lately. Always, coincidentally, in your section of tables. The most socially awkward man had blue eyes, short brown hair and was always wearing a trench coat. The tallest one was polite and always seemed to be on his silver laptop. The last was a dirty blonde with beautiful green eyes and an almost unhealthy appetite for burgers. Cas, Sam and Dean were their names. You'd gotten that little tidbit from listening to them chat while you cleaned a nearby table._ _ _ _ _

_____Today just happened to be a long work day for you, your wings were cramping from being folded so tightly to your form for so long so you'd decided to take a short break. Heading into the ally you discarded your coat and sighed in relief as you finally stretched your wings. The relief lasted only a few seconds as the alarmed "what the hell!" followed by an awed "what are you" and "how did you get wings?" you heard behind you, replaced it with surprise. Spinning around you saw it was the three newest people that visited the diner. Dean, Sam and Cas. You recognized Dean and Sam's voices as the ones who had spoken, while Cas stood guarded near the door beside them._ _ _ _ _

_____Your wings stiffened and you knew you had to leave before something bad happened. Remembering the awed question Sam had asked, you managed in answer to get out a "My mother fucked a bird" before you took off as fast as you could ignoring the yells of "wait" and "come back" from those you left behind in the ally._ _ _ _ _


	2. Confrontation

You were flying just above the tops of the small building in the small town. Keeping in mind that they might follow you and the rising sun. You decided to land and rest in the local park. Settling under a tree you sat, leaning against the cool, slightly damp bark. Mindful of your wings as you had flew off with out your jacket. You knew you'd have to return for it soon. You also knew more importantly that your wings had to stay hidden, and in the sunlight it was hard to hide the two six foot giant black wings sprouting from your back. Deciding that you'd like your jacket back you stood and walked out form under the tree. Taking two large running steps you took off from the ground making sure to keep low enough that anyone crazy enough to rise before the sun wouldn't see the giant winged flying girl. 

When you got to the ally you circled around to make sure no one was around before landing on the diners room and looking down at the place your jacket was pooled on the damp concrete ground. Making sure no one was around to watch and disregarding the black impala still in the parking lot you jumped from the roof, landing gracefully on your feet, and grabbed your jacket. Folding your wings tight against your back you replaced your jacket where it belonged. Covering the part of your body you hated most. Walking out of the ally you realized your mistake in dismissing the impala, for the three men from the night before were standing around it watching you. Or in the case of the one in the trench coat, it was more like creepy staring. You snapped a "Take a picture, It'll last longer" in their direction before starting to calmly walk away.

"What are you" you heard Sam say.

_A mistake! _You heard your mothers voice scream inside your head__

__Your wings ruffled slightly in response and you huffed. You decided you wouldn't get far on foot from these three as they were moving closer as they spoke. Slowly removing your jacket in a casual manner, as to look like you were showcasing your wings and not planning an escape, and folding it over your arm you spread out your songs shaking them slightly. You lifted your gaze to meet the three mens eyes. "What am I?" you laughed sadly. "I'm a freak" you stated in a painfully, sad voice as you ran backwards, away from the men, letting your wings catch air and flinging you up into the sky._ _


	3. Persistance

You knew you'd have to return to the diner around nine-thirty. Your shift started at ten in the morning and then ended around four at night today. You also knew that people knowing you had wings would be bad. You would be turned into a science experiment, never to see the sun again. You decided that in the hour and a half that you had before work that you needed a shower so you stopped by the park, grabbed your small denim bag from under the bush where you stashed it and headed to the nearby shelter. 

The shelter offered a place to shower, grab a small meal and sometimes, when they had the space, a warm place to sleep. When you arrived you where relived to find the women's showers empty, leaving you free to shower in peace without the fear of being seen. 

You remove your jacket along with all other articles of clothing and step into the small shower. You flinch slightly as the water hits your body, as it had not had the proper time to heat to a comfortable temperature, and was like standing naked in a snowbank. Using the provided tools, shampoo, conditioner and a throw-away razor, on the shelf you washed your hair, shaved and then decided your wings needed some attention. Stepping out of the shower you wrapped a towel around your hair, dryer off and, after digging around in your bag for a minute, placed a clean pair of underwear and a clean bra on your body. Lifting your left wing you started to straighten out feathers that had gotten out of place and removed any that were broken. After repeating this process with the right wing, you finished dressing, brushed out your hair, placed it into a high ponytail and left the room. 

On your way out you were sure to grab something to take with you, you grabbed a sandwich and a bottled water. Placing both in your bag you realized you had only fifteen minutes to get to work and heading out you thanked a shelter volunteer as you passed to the exit.

Making it to the diner with five minutes you spare entering the back entrance, you greeted your boss with a smile and a wave as you tied your apron around your waist. As you turned towards a window that viewed the parking lot you sighed. There was a black impala parked out front, apparently the men were not going to leave you alone. 

It was going to be a long day.


	4. Could There be Others

They were sitting in your section again, although it looked like they'd done it on purpose this time. 

It would have been amusing if it wasn't so unnerving. 

What did they want? Had they told anyone about you? 

Many questions swirled through your minds as you took the order of an older couple with their grandchild. Dropping the order off you leaned against the counter waiting for a "order up" from the chef and pretended not to notice the craters the three were staring into your skull. Instead you turned to your two other current on-duty coworkers and decided to take an interest in their conversation. 

Becky, an woman in her late twenties, was gossiping with Jenna,an slightly older woman with long blond hair and many possible boyfriends. Becky was drowning on and on until one sentence caught your attention.  
"I heard they found another body, ya know the ones with no blood left in them." 

It was easier to pretend to be interested in the conversation when they had a topic you were really interested in. You decided to join into the conversation and try to get more information out of Becky. 

"They found another body?" you asked making sure to keep tabs on Dean, who had gotten up from his table to look at the pie case on the counter. 

Just as you hoped Becky reveled in the attention and became to fill you in on everything she knew. 

"Yeah" She grinned, excited to gossip "they found it, like two blocks from here." 

The closeness of the murder caused a shiver to go down your spine. You had to know that it was possible for terrible creatures to be out there. You had been born with wings after all. 

"It had its neck, like all mangled and gross. But, get this. There was, like totally no blood in the body. How weird is that?"

While Jenna and you replied with how odd it was you watched Dean, Sam and Cas get up, leaving money on the table, and leave. You wondered why they hadn't stayed to harass you like you thought would happen when your wings were found out. Shrugging it off, you continued your shift making plans for when you were done.

You were excited that you weren't the only weird thing in the world and although you didn't know what had done this you wanted to meet whatever it was. You rationally knew that it would be dangerous, it had been ripping out throats, but you were to mystified with the information. If there were creatures out there that did things like this maybe there were others like you. Smiling with hope at the thought you started to walk down the street, in the direction of the last found body, in hopes that whatever it was would be easy to track down.


	5. Investigation

Half way to to the area of the many bodies you decided that it would be better to look when it was dark. What or who ever had done this might not be one to be out and about during the day. So you turned around and decided to head to the library and search for apartments. 

You were excited, as you had saved up enough for a small apartment, and the idea of a home for yourself was a happy thought. Even more so since it meant getting off the streets. 

Walking up the large marble steps leading up to the heavy wooden double doors of the library you prepared yourself. Although you had saved a little over a thousand dollars, that didn't mean you could afford anything and it was best not to get your hopes up too high. Reaching for the wooden handle you open the door and step inside, the heat slamming into you, a welcome contrast to the bitter cold outside. Walking down through the isles of books and to the small hallway that leads to a medium room with off-white walls lined with old wooden desks and computers, you stepped into the room, chose a desk in the back or the room and sat down.

Exiting the library three hours later it was now eight o'clock and you were bummed. There had been no good apartments within walking distance of the diner that you could afford. You were nervous about having so much money on you but being only fifteen you couldn't open a bank account without a parent signature, and you knew you'd never get that. Sighing, resigned, you set the computer on sleep plucked your bag up from the stare and then headed down the hall. 

On your way out a book caught your eye and you decided to check it out. Plucking it up off the shelf you made your way to the desk and handed the librarian your library card along with the book. When she was done she handed both back telling you the book was due in two weeks. You smiled and gave her a nod as you shoved the book and card into your bag and started to make you way to the exit . 

As you were coming around a large bookshelf you ran into a brick wall. 

Turns out it wasn't a brick wall, just Sam's absurdly muscled chest.


	6. Agreeing to Talk

Stumbling backwards you let out a squeak and almost fell backwards. Sam had caught you before you fell and you mumbled out a thank you while noticing Dean and Castiel were also with him. You were trying to decided between fight or flight when Sam spoke.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you."

You didn't relax, why would you? You had no reason to trust these people. They were strangers to you, strangers who knew your secret.

That alone made them more dangerous to you than anyone else. They could tell someone and then who knew what would happen to you.

Scientists with needles and experiments. Bisection.

You could think of so many possible outcomes if they told anyone.

None of them were good.

You didn't want to become a science experiment. You hated doctors, always have and always will.

You shift back a step, defensive, and glared up at him. He still hadn't released your arm from when he had caught you. Gigantor may not realize it, but he's stronger than he might think. Suddenly the one you knew as Cas, spoke up.

"Sam, you are harming her." Sam released your arm, looking worried, and you took the opportunity to rub it inconspicuously. You sighed and looked at all three of them.

"What do you want?" you questioned them angrily, careful to keep your guard up.

Dean finally decided to speak then, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private, where we can talk."

You stiffened, they wanted to get you alone. You didn't trust them in a library where other people were, what made them think you'd trust them at all. Let alone go somewhere private with them.

You could feel your wings shifting naturally, reacting to your thoughts and emotions.

"No. Why would I go anywhere with you, I don't even know you."

You had started to back away but were stopped when you backed into a bookshelf. Sam reached out for you but thinking better of it retracted his hand.

"I promise, we won't hurt you. Will you please just come with us? We just want to know more about you."

You shifted on your feet and huffed. They wouldn't leave you alone until you met with them, that was obvious so you agreed.

"Fine, I'll follow your car." Dean started to protest, looking skeptical, but you cut him off.

"No, I will not get into a car with three strange men who didn't even offer me candy first." You could tell Sam and Dean held back a laugh at that but Castiel just looked confused.

That was how you ended up flying after the Impala to a small run down hotel just on the edge of town.


End file.
